Lost and Found
by snickaloaf.2
Summary: This is an alternate ending to BATIM (maybe spoilers for chapter 5). Henry plays The End, however, Bendy has some unfinished business with him.


This fan fiction is a story version of the comics, "Rise of Bendy: Please Don't Go," by Doberart, "The Demon You Wanted" by The-Vampire-Inside-Me, and " The End" by childhooddrawingsofficial. I do not own anything except for what I have written on my own.

This is my first time doing this, so I hope you all enjoy!

**TRIGGER WARNING, MENTION OF SELF HARM**

**Lost and Found**

"Ah! I-I did it!" Henry said triumphantly relaxing in the Ink Demon's throne. Just when he thought he could relax, he saw the pool of ink where the demon was destroyed, start to bubble.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" Cried out the thin tall inky demon as he crawled out of the ink puddle. Half of his face looked like the original happy cartoon that Henry knew and loved, while the other half was still very dark.

Henry stared in shock as Bendy rose out of the puddle and shouted, "YOU DIRTY **LIAR**!"

Henry blankly stared at Bendy, with a loss of words.

"Bendy-"

"You were supposed to lose! And I was supposed to win!"

Henry just stared at the demon as it was still collapsed on the puddle.

The Ink Demon stared up at Henry, with pure hatred in his eyes. Henry felt like that look could kill him. He felt an immense amount of guilt, he was the one who left Bendy in the hands of Joey Drew.

"I hate you." Bendy spat.

"Don't say that, Bend-"

"Do you have any idea of what happened after you left?!" The demon cried. He was now fully out of the puddle, and was on all fours staring at the ground.

_Henry remembered back when he had told Joey he was leaving. Joey was furious, but at this point, Henry didn't care. He had stormed into his office to find poor Bendy softly crying._

"_Hey Bendy, what's wrong?" _

"_Is-is it true? Y-you're leaving m-me?" Bendy choked out through sobs. _

"_Yes, Bendy. I—"_

_The demon threw his arms around his creator sobbing black inky tears all over his shirt._

"_Please don't go! Please!" He begged._

_Henry hugged him tighter and said, "I'm so sorry bud, but I have to."_

_Bendy released him and said, "Will-will you come back?"_

"_I'll try my best." Henry promised, even though he had no intention on returning to this hellhole. _

"_Henry, Linda is here." Said the stern voice of Joey Drew. _

"_Ok Bendy, you have to stay with Joey now, I have to go." He said as he had passed the lovable toon to Joey._

"_No! No! Henry please don't go!" Bendy cried struggling in Joey's arms._

"_Goodbye Joey, Bendy. I'll miss you." Henry said quickly tuning away. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it together if he had stayed any longer. _

"_Nooo! Joey make him stay, please!"_

_Henry walked swiftly down the hallway, tears streaming down his face as he heard Bendy let out a terrible scream calling for his creator._

"Right after you left, Joey took me to a part of the studio that I had never been before. He threw me into a metal cage and was left there for days. Alone. In the dark." Bendy said angrily. The more Bendy talked about, the more his anger rose. As his anger rose, the ink puddle that he was in started to boil and bubble.

"He came back for me after I don't know how many days. He came into the cage and I begged him to let me out. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Instead of releasing me, he stabbed me with a syringe full of ink. My vision tunneled and I passed out."

"Was this ink different?" Henry asked.

"Well look at me now, do I look different from when you last saw me?" Bendy said bitterly.

Henry said nothing in reply. '_How could I have done this, left him in the hands of Joey? He was my creation and I left him for selfish reasons!_' Henry thought.

"That went on for a little while," Bendy continued. "My body was constantly morphing the more Joey infused or took ink from me. He eventually took me out of the cage and moved me to where the ink machine was. Except, the ink machine was bigger, and there were coffins spread all around it. I was chained by my hands to a metal pole and he…" The ink around Bendy started to move and swirl as his emotions increased. "He made me watch every single person die going through the machine to try to make me 'perfect'" Bendy spat.

There was silence as the ink slowly went still. Bendy was still hunched over, and Henry couldn't tell if the demon was growling or crying. Henry slowly got out of the throne and cautiously went over to Bendy. He kneeled next to him and reached his hand out, trying to be as comforting as possible. He asked quietly, "Bendy, what happened after that?"

Bendy hissed and recoiled from Henry's touch.

"Why do you care? You left me! Us!"

"But I'm here now. So please, Bendy, tell me more."

"Why are you acting like this is some story for your enjoyment?" Bendy asked scooting further away from Henry.

"I'm asking because I care about you! I swear I do! If I had known what Joey was doing, I would've taken you with me!" Henry pleaded.

Bendy just shook his head.

"Please, keep going." Henry said.

"He brought in Susie Campbell. And he…he told her to stand in a circle with weird symbols around it. She did so eagerly. And then Joey told her to climb the ladder up into the ink machine. She was hesitant and tried to back down the ladder, but-but Joey…he pushed her and-and," Bendy started shaking and the ink swelled up again around him. "I pulled so hard on my chains to try to save her, that it cut into my wrists." Bendy showed Henry his wrists, which were dug into where the ink was unable to heal him.

"Oh Bendy," Henry said reaching out his hand. "Wait why didn't these heal? You're basically invincible"

"He killed so many people Henry, and I had to watch every single one of their deaths. I eventually used my chains and wrists as a form of…stress relief."

"Oh, Bend…" Henry said gently touching them. "I-I'm so sorry."

Bendy flinched at Henry's touch and pulled away. "He eventually put me through the machine as well…and that's when…well, I was the demon you all wanted me to be." Bendy said as the ink around him was swirling like a whirlpool.

"I _never_ wanted you to be like this Bendy! I created you the way I wanted to create you!" Henry cried.

Bendy still stared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with Henry. Henry stood up and walked over to Bendy touching his shoulder. As quick as lightning, Bendy whirled around and pinned Henry against a wall.

"Bendy!" Henry choked. "What-what are you doing?!"

Bendy growled as the ink on his head flowed down covering all of his face again, only leaving his eerie smile to be seen.

"You can't take away my pain! You can't bring back Boris, you can't kill Joey, you can't do anything to help me! If I'm a demon, isn't killing you right thing to do?" Bendy shouted.

Henry's heart was racing, but he managed to reach his hand out towards Bendy's face.

"What are you-"

Henry slicked back the ink covering both of his eyes revealing the sad eyes of the little devil darling he created so long ago. Bendy's grip loosened.

"There, now I can apologize to you properly, looking you in the eye." Henry said.

"Bendy, I am so so sorry. I-I left you alone with Joey, I swear on my life that I thought you'd be safe!" Henry sobbed. Tears were running down his face as he embraced the ink demon in a tight hug. "My heart is breaking seeing you like this, with no laughing or happiness. I created you to not be a demon, but to be my friend. And an inspiration for others. I'm so so sorry Bendy! I know there's nothing I can do to erase or change what happened to you" Henry started to cry harder when he realized that Bendy was embracing him back.

He suddenly felt a cold stream of liquid running down his back. He pulled away and saw that Bendy started to sob. The more the little demon cried, the more of his ink that he lost, and eventually shrunk back into the 3 foot adorable toon again.

"Why-why did you come back H-Henry?" Bendy choked out. "Why aren't you scared of me? I tried to kill you the entire time you've been here!"

"I came back because I knew something was wrong with the letter that I received. When I got into the studio, something was definitely wrong. I immediately started to look for you and Boris. But, I had a few delays"

"I know," Bendy said looking away. "You destroyed my cutouts to appease Alice Angel."

"Bend, I had no choice! She was going to kill me! And…and so were you."

"Why are you still here with me? I…I almost killed you."

"Because," Henry said kneeling down hugging him, "it's The End. You can finally have peace now."

Bendy started to bawl hugging Henry as tight as his little arms could. And at that moment, Henry knew that Bendy and him were going to be okay.


End file.
